This invention concerns an illuminated beverage vessel in which the liquid content of the vessel is illuminated. Vessels of this type are known, having been described, for instance, in the following prior art patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue Inventor ______________________________________ 2,177,337 Oct. 24, 1939 A. Stein 2,532,181 Nov. 28, 1950 M. E. Moore 2,745,947 May 15, 1956 J. L. Sansous 3,374,344 Mar. 19, 1968 R. H. Rudolph et al 3,878,386 Apr. 15, 1975 D. Douglas ______________________________________
These prior art devices employ a mechanical switch for causing the illumination to be turned on or off. The switch may be mounted for manual operation, or may be mounted to a holder into which the vessel is placed whereby the switch is actuated responsive to the vessel being disposed in the holder. In another prior art device, the mechanical switch is mounted to the underside of the vessel and operated responsive to the vessel being placed upon a flat supporting surface, such as a table.